


Last Summer

by Wendymypooh



Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone from Kid's past drops an unexpected bundle on him. This is a sequel to my story "That Summer".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Odella Hufstead rubbed her protruding stomach with both hands, trying to soothe away the sharp pains caused by the contractions. She let out the breath she was holding as the pain eased at last. Only when it had subsided did she try to move at all from her bed. Slowly, awkwardly she shifted her legs over to the edge of the bed and swung them over it before she began to maneuver her cumbersome torso into a sitting position. No sooner had she managed to upright herself than she was struck with another contraction.

This one was even more intense and lasted much longer. She waited the contraction out, gritting her teeth to keep from crying out and awakening her young son, Heinrich, who slept in his small bed across the room. She did not want to frighten him unnecessarily. She eased herself off the bed and into a standing position on the hardwood floor. She used the bed as an aide as she moved down the length of it. 

Odella paused at the end of it to take her robe off one of the posts and slipped into it. She moved hesitantly, slowly, away from the support of the bed and toward the closed bedroom door. As she reached for the knob, another contraction hit her and her whole body went rigid with pain. She gripped the doorknob with her right hand as she waited for the contraction to subside. 

When it had she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway and crossed it to the bedroom that her younger brother Oleson had claimed as his since his arrival on the farm since the previous summer. She knocked hard on the door and called out to him. “Oleson, come quick! I need you!”

No sooner has she gotten the words out of her mouth than the strongest contraction hit her and she felt her legs buckle under her from the intensity of the pain that swept through her torso. She gave a strangled cry as her hands flailed out in front of her to catch herself before her face and torso connected with the floor. 

Her breath came out in gasps as the pain continued and she felt a wet, sticky substance escape from within her and pool out onto the floor beneath her. A strangled cry escaped from her pursed lips and she fought hard to keep from following it with another, louder, cry. 

Despite the tremendous amount of pain she was in, her thoughts were on her small son and she didn’t want to frighten him. She was about to call out again for her brother, when she heard his door open and Oleson practically stumbled over her as he came out into the darkened hallway. 

“Dear God, Sister. What be wrong?” Oleson asked exclaimed as he knelt down beside her. 

“Baby coming.” Odella gasped out as the pain finally began to ease. “Help to your room. No wake Heinrich.”

Oleson grasped her carefully around the waist and hauled her up into a standing position, then lifted her gently into his arms and carried her into his room and over to his bed and laid her down upon it. “I’ll go get doctor.”

He turned to move away from the bed, but Odella caught his arm. “No! Don’t go! No time! Baby coming now!”

“There has to be time! Not doctor. Don’t know how to help baby be born.” Oleson told her.

“No time, brother. Baby coming now!” Odella gasped out as another contraction hit her. 

Oleson moved to take Odella’s hand in his. “Hold tight, sister.”

Odella nodded, biting down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out. She clung to Oleson’s hand as her body was wracked with pain and a moan escaped her lips. When the contraction had subsided Odella said, “You start water boiling. Need lots of hot water, scissors, and cloth.”

“I’ll get them. “Oleson told her, extracting his hand from her and exiting the room to see to the supplies that he would need to help his sister deliver her unborn baby. 

It was a long, difficult night for the both of them. The sky was just starting to lighten, when Odella gave an exhausted cry and fell limply back against the pillows, as the hearty wail of her newborn daughter filled the room. 

Oleson worked to clean his new niece, before handing her off to his tired sister to holde. Odella weakly took her baby into her arms, her mother’s heart filled to overflowing as she gazed down into the identical cerulean blue eyes of the young man who had so easily made her love him the summer before. 

“Dear God, sister, you’re bleeding,” Oleson’s startled, panicked cry filled her ears, and hazily she felt him trying to staunch the flow of her life’s blood easing out of her in a swiftly moving rivulet. 

“Oleson,” she said, hearing the tinny quality in her voice and wondering why it sounded that way, “I go soon to join Lars’ da.” 

“No, Odella, no!” Oleson exclaimed hoarsely as his efforts to stop the bleeding grew futile. 

“Ssh,” she told him gently, beckoning to him to come toward the head of the bed.”

Reluctantly, Oleson did so, wiping his bloodied hands on a towel, his face filled with sorrow. 

“You keep farm and Lars. Raise your nephew in our ways,” Odella slipped easily into their native language, wanting her instructions to her brother to be understood correctly. “Take Katerina to her Da in place called Rock Creek.” 

“I will. I swear it,” Oleson vowed, the tears standing in his eyes overflowing onto his cheeks. 

Odella’s eyes, identical to his, were flooding with tears as well. She gazed down into the face of her newborn daughter and wept at all the things she would never get to tell her. She kissed Katerina on the forehead and then closed her eyes. Her arms went limp a moment later as life left her, and Oleson reached to take his niece into his arms, his sobs mingling with Katerina’s wails, as he wept for the loss of his beloved sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Two weeks later…

Kid stabbed his fork into the last piece of sausage at the same time Cody did. The two riders glared across the table at one another. 

“Get your fork out of my sausage, Cody,” Kid growled at the blond. 

“I put my fork in it first,” Cody protested, “So, let go of MY sausage, Kid.” 

Teaspoon stood up, eyed each rider in turn, before reaching over and cutting the sausage patty down the center with his knife, “Now you both have a piece to eat, so stop all the caterwauling.” 

As the other riders and Rachel burst out laughing, Kid and Cody exchanged sheepish glances, before sitting down and eating their sections of the sausage patty Teaspoon had cut in half. 

Afterwards, Kid and Lou headed outside with the others to do chores around the station. They were walking together toward the barn, when they hear d a heavily accented masculine voice call Kid’s name. 

Kid and Lou stopped walking and turned toward the direction they had heard Kid’s name called, to see a tall, blond man in dusty clothing walking toward them. The man carried a bundle wrapped in a quilt in the crook of one arm and held the hand of a small boy with the other. 

As they watched the man walk toward them, Kid thought there was something familiar about him, but he did not know what. The small group was only a few feet away when the little boy raised his head up and looked at them. 

Kid drew a sharp breath as he recognized Odella Hufstead’s spring grass eyes shining out of the round features of her son. 

“What’s wrong Kid?” Lou asked, glancing up at him, “Who are they?” 

Kid didn’t have a chance to respond as the man and boy reached them, “Kid, it is I, Oleson. Do you remember me?” 

“Yes. You are Odella’s brother.” Kid replied. 

Lou was silent through the exchange. Her eyes widened at Kid’s mentioning of Odella. Kid had told her about Odella and their brief relationship before he joined the PX. 

“I come find you at Odella’s request,” Oleson said, “She asked me to bring you some thing.” 

Kid was puzzled by Oleson’s words. Except for an exchange of one letter between them after his arrival in Sweetwater, he and Odella had had no further contact with one another. He wondered why Odella wanted to give him something now when they hadn’t spoken in such a long time.

“What is it?” Kid asked, “How come Odella didn’t bring it herself instead of sending you?” 

“My sister went to join Lars’ Da two weeks ago,” Oleson stated, handing the small bundle he held to Kid, “She died having your daughter.”

“My what?” Kid exclaimed, holding the quilt wrapped bundle close to his chest, despite his being stunned by Oleson’s revelation. 

Lou, too, was shaken by the other man’s words. She gently lifted the edge of the quilt and she and Kid peered down into the cherubic features of the tiny infant Kid held. As they watched, the little eyelids fluttered open and eyes the identical shade of blue as Kid’s gazed back up at them.

“She has your eyes,” Lou whispered softly. 

“I know,” he said hoarsely. 

To Oleson he asked, “What did Odella name her?” 

“Katerina Odella.” 

“Katie,” Lou and Kid said together. 

Kid had told Lou once that he had always liked the name Katie since he was a young boy. He had even named his paint mare Katie. 

“I bring clothes, blankets, all you need to care for her,” Oleson took a canvas bag off his back and set it down on the ground, and then turned to go. 

“Wait!” Kid reached out quickly to catch Oleson’s arm, jostling Katerina awake in the process, “You can’t just leave.” 

Katerina let out a wail. 

“Let me have her, Kid,” Lou said taking Katerina from Kid and gently rocking her until she went back to sleep. 

“I must go,” Oleson tugged his arm free of Kid’s grasp, “Have farm need tending. Stage leaves shortly.” 

“But…what am I suppose to do with Katerina? I’m a Pony Express rider! I can’t take a baby on runs with me,” Kid protested. 

“You decide what to do with baby. I bring her to you as promised to sister,” Oleson replied and without waiting for Kid to answer, he walked way leading little Lars by the hand. 

Kid turned to Lou, who was quietly rocking Katerina, “What am I going to do?” 

Lou glanced up into his troubled face and simply said, “We’ll figure something out.” 

Kid smiled at her words, appreciating the fact that she was willing to help him decide what to do with Katerina.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

“Let’s take her inside. Teaspoon’s still there and we might as well tell them together.” Lou suggested. 

“I suppose you’re right,” Kid agreed reluctantly,” Do you want me to take her?” 

“No, I’ve got her,” Lou said as they headed toward the bunkhouse and went inside.

“Land’s sakes, what’s up?” Rachel asked surprise coloring her features as she took in the small bundle in Lou’s arms as the two riders entered. 

“Uh…,” Kid stammered as he tried to find the right words to tell Teaspoon and Rachel that the baby in Lou’s arms was his daughter. “I don’t know just how to say this…” 

“Just spit whatever it is out Kid,” Teaspoon told him. 

“Lou’s holding my daughter…Katerina.” Kid revealed. 

“You’re what?” Teaspoon and Rachel exclaimed together. 

“Sit down and I’ll explain.”

As soon as all of them were settled around the table, Kid started his explanation. He told them about Odella, their brief relationship, and her brother’s sudden appearance in town with Katerina. 

“This is a fine pickle you’ve gotten yourself in Kid.” Teaspoon commented after he and Rachel absorbed what he had told them. “The express doesn’t hold with any rider having a family.” 

“I know,” Kid acknowledged softly. 

“What are you going to do?” Teaspoon asked, rising from the table and moving over to the stove to refill his cup of coffee. 

“I don’t know,” Kid met the station master’s gaze evenly, “I’m still trying to get used to the fact that I’m a pa.” 

“You better get to thinking on it.” Teaspoon advised. 

“Now wait just a blasted minute Teaspoon!” Rachel exclaimed, glancing across the table at the station master, “Last I recalled, you, me, and all the riders have joined up as a family despite what the rules say.”

“That’s different,” Teaspoon protested. 

“How so?” Rachel queried.

“We all work for the express,” Teaspoon told her. 

“Well Kid having a baby shouldn’t be any different than me working for the express,” Lou spoke up, “The PX doesn’t hire women, but you’ve kept my secret so I can stay here with the rest of you and keep riding.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

“A Pony Express station is no place for a baby,” Teaspoon stated calmly, “You riders are always coming and going all hours of the day and night. You are all loud and often bicker and fight. Trouble comes often, and sometimes it comes her to the station.” 

“Then the baby won’t stay at the station.” Rachel stated. 

“Well, I’m not sending Katie away!” Kid said heatedly. “She’s my daughter, and know one is going to raise her but me. She stays with me.”

“Of course, you are going to send her away.” Rachel was quick to assure him. “I wouldn’t ever suggest that Kid. Katie is now a member of our PX family, and she belongs here. What I was suggesting, is that Katie live with me at my house. I have the room, and even though my house is technically a part of the station, its away from the rest of the buildings should any trouble arise.”

“I can’t ask you to do that Rachel.” Kid started, but the housekeeper cut him off. 

“You didn’t ask me, I volunteered.” Rachel said. 

“Taking on the raising of a baby is no small task Rachel.” Teaspoon interjected, “ You already have your hands full with your housekeeping chores and keeping the boys and Lou in line.” 

“She won’t be doing it alone.” Kid told him. “Katie will be with me as much as my job allows.” 

“Katie will be with of us as much as possible.” Lou corrected him gently. 

“Lou...” Kid started. 

Lou lifted her gaze off Katherine sleeping form and met Kid’s eyes. “I know there’s some talking we need to be doing to sort all of this out, but I want you to understand that I’m not going anywhere. We made a promise to one another not too long ago that no matter what the future holds for us, that we would face it together. I intend to stick to my end of that promise, what about you?” 

“I will too.” Kid agreed. 

Rachel beamed at the young couple. It was only a few short months ago that Kid and Lou had barely been able to be in the same room with each other, and had spread the misery around to share with all of them. Looking at them now, with their eyes glowing with love for each other, one wouldn’t ever have imagined it. Adding a baby into their lives was going to only strengthen their love. 

“Well, Teaspoon, what do you think?” She turned her attention off Kid and Lou, and onto Teaspoon. “Can Katie stay or not?” 

Kid held his breath as he watched Teaspoon ponder Rachel’s proposal. He had no clue where he would go with Katie if the stationmaster said no. He felt Lou reach out and slip her hand into his and give it a reassuring squeeze. He didn’t know how all of this was going to turn out, but he was relieved to know Lou would be by his side. 

“Katie can stay.” Teaspoon said at last. “I can’t turn her away anymore than I could send Lou away when I found out she was a girl. I still have my doubts about having a baby around the station, but looks like we’re going to have one nevertheless.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

“Now that we’re all agreed that Miss Katie is staying,” Teaspoon rose from his chair. “I’m going to leave it to the three of you to get her settled in. I’ve got chores to do.” 

Rachel waited until Teaspoon had left the bunkhouse, before asking, “Did her uncle give you anything for her Kid?” 

“Yes.” Kid dumped the contents of the canvas sack Oleson had given him on top of the table.

Among the items that fell out were another bottle, a couple of blankets, some clothing, diapers, a brush and comb set, an envelope with Kid’s name on it, and a small silver frame with a picture of Odella in it. 

Kid plucked the envelope from the pile and with encouraging looks from Lou and Rachel, opened it, and pulled the single sheet of cream paper out of it. He read it aloud. 

“Kid,   
Oleson has vowed that he will bring Katerina to you. Treasure our daughter and raise her to know of me. I go soon to join Lars’ Da. I have thought often of our moments together and cherish them. I leave here with only regret, that I will not get to see our daughter grow up. Goodbye, Odella.” 

Kid set down the letter, picked up the frame, and gazed at Odella’s smiling face. A lump of emotion welled up within him. He had never forgotten her or the summer they had spent together. While Lou was the love of his life, Odella would always hold a special place in his heart. He wished he could thank her for gifting him with Katerina. 

“It’s good that Katie’ll have a picture to remember her Ma by.” Lou said softly. 

“I suppose.” Kid set the frame down on the table and glanced at Lou. 

There was no anger in her large doe eyes or written in her expression. He only saw love and understanding, and he was reminded again of just how extraordinary a woman Lou was. Her capacity for love and compassion was limitless; and the fact that she was willing to take on the raising of a child not of her blood, all because she loved him, made a new wealth of devotion for her, wash over him. 

He reached out and gave her fingers a gentle squeeze, careful not to dislodge her right hand from where it cupped the quilt under Katerina’s tiny rear. They exchanged a smile before Rachel’s voice interrupted their moment. 

Kid glanced up at the housekeeper to see her eyeing the items on the table with a frown. “Something wrong, Rachel?” 

“Not wrong, exactly.I just expected there to be more stuff here. There’s only a few days worth of fresh diapers and extra clothing.”

“I reckon Oleson only saw the need to pack enough for what he could easily carry.” Kid felt the need to stick up for Odella’s brother. 

“Well, I hope you have some money tucked away because you’re going to have to purchase several things for Katie to get her settled in, and also to see her through the winter.” 

“I do.” Kid admitted. “What do you think she needs?” 

“A couple more bottles, cloth for diapers, an assortment of both lightweight and heavier material for some more clothing for her, a bit of padding for a bed, wool for socks, and...,” 

As Rachel rattled off a number of other things Katerina would need, Kid felt panic set in. Who would have thought a baby would need so many things? He had a nice nest egg saved, but had planned on putting it toward buying a place for him and Lou to live after they were married. He reckoned using some of it to provide the things his daughter needed had to come first. 

“Rachel..,” Lou spoke, breaking through the housekeeper’s oratory. “We’re never going to remember all of that, so why don’t we make a list?” 

Rachel chuckled. “I expect you’re right.” 

“I’ve got some paper and a pencil on top of the bureau.” Lou turned to Kid. “Will you get them?” 

“Sure.” Kid rose from his chair and walked over to the area where his and Lou’s bunks were located. He collected the tablet of paper and pencil, and rejoined Lou and Rachel at the table. 

He flipped the tablet open to a blank piece of paper and wrote down the items that Rachel and Lou suggested he buy for Katerina. By the time they were through, there was quite a list. 

“I also think you should have Doc Barnes examine Katie.” Rachel told Kid and Lou. “He will be able to tell us what would be best to feed her, etc.” 

“Why don’t I take Katie to see Doc Barnes while the two of you go to Tompkins?” Lou suggested. “Rachel is the wiser choice for selecting materials for diapers and clothing for Katie, than me.”

“I want you to be a part of everything that concerns Katie, sense you are going to be raising her too.” Kid protested. “I also think I should be there, too, when Doc Barnes examines her.” 

“How about the two of you take Katie over to Doc Barnes to get checked out, and I’ll go to Tompkins?”Rachel said. “There’s some supplies I need to get for the station, so I will have Tompkins tackle those items first, before I start selecting materials and other things you’re going to need for Katie.” 

“Sounds like a good plan to me.” Lou said, glancing down at the sleeping bundle in her arms. “What do you think Kid?”

“We’ll join you at Tompkins as soon as we’re done at the doc’s.” Kid said. 

He rose from his chair and helped Lou to her feet. After retrieving several bills from his nest egg, Kid and Lou left the bunkhouse with Katie, and headed down the street toward the doctor’s residence. Rachel rushed over to her small house and hastily tidied up her appearance before leaving to go to Tompkins Mercantile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

“Do you want me to carry Katie?” Kid asked Lou as they walked toward Dr. Barnes’ office. 

Lou glanced down at the sleeping bundle in her arms. “No. You can hold her when she wakes up.” 

“You’re good with her.” Kid said softly. 

“It’s been awhile since I’ve cared for a baby, but I expect it’ll come back to me.” Lou smiled at him. “Guess it’s a good thing one of us knows a little bit about babies.” 

“Guess so.” Kid agreed. He was silent for a moment. “Listen Lou, we need to talk.” 

“I agree.” 

Kid pointed to a bench outside the dressmaker’s shop and the two of them sat down on it. “Lou, I want you to think long and hard about whether or not you want to keep the promise you made me.” 

“Are you having doubts about us being together?” Surprise, mixed with hurt, made Lou’s lips tremble and her voice shaky as she continued, “Or about us getting married?” 

“No !” Kid was quick to reassure her. “I love you Lou. I want us to be together always. When we made promises to one another, you didn’t know it would include you taking on the caring of another woman’s baby.” 

“That’s true. I admit that I was as shocked as you were to find out you had a daughter.” Lou gazed down at the quilt covered bundle in her arms for a moment. Then she lifted her eyes to meet Kid’s. “I might even be feeling a little sad, too, at knowing Odella was able to give you a daughter when we didn’t even get a chance to hold our own little one before I lost it.” 

“Lou...,” Kid said, a knot forming in his chest as he remembered the dark time for them a few months earlier when she had suffered a devastating miscarriage. It was during her recovery when they had started down the path to repairing their relationship. 

“Ssh, let me finish.” Lou stopped him. “When I made my promise to you, I meant every word of ‘no matter what the future brings, I’ll be by your side’. Regardless of the fact that neither of us were expecting Katie’s sudden arrival in our lives, she’s here. She’s yours, and she not only needs a Pa, but a Ma too. I want to be her Ma, as well as your wife.” 

“It’s not going to be easy.” Kid cautioned. “For either of us. I don’t know the first thing about being a Pa or a husband, but I’m going to do my best to take care of you both.” 

“We’ve never known easy,” Lou grinned at him, earning her a smile from Kid in return, “but I have no doubt we’ll be able to handle anything that comes our way if we do it together.” 

“Together.” Kid echoed.

He started to lean over to kiss her, before remembering where they were, and that no one outside of their Pony Express family knew Lou was a girl. Reluctantly, he stood up.” Expect we best get on over to doc’s. We don’t want to keep Rachel waiting too long at Tompkins.” 

“Reckon we should.” Lou rose and fell into step beside him as they continued on to the doctor’s house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven   
Doctor Barnes’ office was located at the opposite end of Main Street from the waystation. When they reached the gray house with white trim, Kid held open the door so Lou could enter with Katie before him. The large common room at the front of the house served the dual purpose of waiting room for patients during the day, and parlor for the doc and his family at night. 

It was a cozy room decorated with oak furniture covered in chintz material in soft shades of blue and gray. Simple chairs lined the walls on either side of the front entrance. To the right, a grouping of two armchairs and settee were arranged around a fireplace. There was a closed door to the left which Kid and Lou knew led to an examining room. Adjoined to it was the recovery room where patients with serious maladies and injuries stayed until they were well. 

Directly across from the entrance was an oak desk. A buxom woman with silver hair, dressed in red calico, sat behind it. Behind her was another door that the PX riders knew led to the Barnes’ private living quarters. 

Kid and Lou walked over to the desk. The riders greeted her together. “Morning, Mrs. Barnes.” 

“Morning Kid and Lou.” Mrs. Barnes smiled her welcome. “How can I help you?” 

“We’d like the doc to take a look at Katie here.” Kid told her. 

Mrs. Barnes eyes lit up as she took in the small bundle in Lou’s arms. She got up and walked around the desk to Lou’s side. “May I have a peek?” 

“Yes.” Lou lifted the corner of the quilt covering Katie’s face so the older woman could have a look. 

“She’s a little doll.” Mrs. Barnes whispered, her already cheerful expression brightening. “Whose is she?” 

“Ou..er...mine,” Kid stumbled over his answer, having started to assert himself and Lou both as Katie’s parents, before settling on declaring her as just his. 

“Yours Kid? I didn’t realize you had gotten married.” Mrs. Barnes waited expectantly for his response. 

“I...uh...I’m not married.” Kid felt his face redden. “I just found out Katie existed today.” 

“Tsk, tsk.” Mrs. Barnes shook her head disapprovingly at him. She returned to her chair behind the desk. “Out of all you boys at the waystation, I thought you had more sense than to dally around with a prostitute.” 

“Katie’s ma was not a prostitute!” Kid declared heatedly. “She was a woman of high morals and I won’t have you or anyone else say otherwise!” 

Mrs. Barnes pursed her lips as she glanced up at him in surprise. She had never seen the usually soft spoken rider so angry, and wisely decided to hold any further comments she had on the matter of Kid having a child out of wedlock to herself. “The doctor is in with a patient right now.Take a seat and he’ll see you as soon as he’s finished.” 

“Alright.” Kid said. 

He and Lou walked over and sat down to wait for the doctor to see them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Lou smiled down at a sleeping Katie, her heart turning over. Katie was a surprise neither she nor Kid expected, but she was here. Already Lou felt her heart warming to the idea of being Katie’s ma. It didn’t matter to her that Katie wasn’t hers by blood. She didn’t know how good of a mother she was going to be, but she was going to try her hardest to be a good one. 

Kid watched Lou with Katie and felt emotion well up inside him. He didn’t think he could love Lou more than he already did, but seeing her holding his daughter in her arms, deepened his love for her even more. 

“Lou?” 

Lou turned to look at him.”Yes?” 

“You’ve never looked more beautiful to me than you do right now. I love you.” 

“Kid.” Lou felt tears sting her eyes at his words. “I love you too.” 

Glancing around at the empty waiting area, Mrs. Barnes having disappeared into an inner section of the residence, Kid ducked his head and kissed Lou. Katie let out a squeal of protest at being squished between them. Both Kid and Lou laughed, as they glanced down at her. 

“Let me have her.” 

Lou relinquished a squirming Katie into his arms. Kid had barely settled Katie onto his lap, when the door leading to the examining rooms opened, An older couple came out, followed by Dr. Barnes. The man cradled his bandaged left hand against his chest. As Kid and Lou watched, the older couple and the doctor exchanged a few more words. Then the couple left and Dr. Barnes turned his attention onto them. 

“Hello Kid and Lou. Who is this little sweetheart?” Dr. Barnes said as he approached them. 

“This is Katie.” Kid and Lou stood up. “She’s my daughter.I want you to examine her.” 

“Your daughter?” Surprise colored Dr. Barnes wizened features. “Who’s her ma?” 

“Katie’s ma is someone I had a brief relationship with before I joined the express. I had no idea she was with child when I left or I would not have left her.” Kid explained. 

“How did Katie come to be here?” Dr. Barnes asked as he led them to an examining room.

“Her uncle showed up in town almost two hours ago. He told me his sister had died a short time after she gave birth to Katie, but not before she made him promise to bring our daughter to me.” 

Dr. Barnes listened to his explanation without passing any judgment. “Well, let me have the little dear and we’ll begin the exam.” 

Kid handed his daughter to the doctor. As he and Lou watched, Dr. Barnes started his examination by checking Katie’s eyes, nose, and mouth. Then he stripped Katie down to her diaper, where he listened to her heart, checked out her torso and limbs, before testing her reflexes and other things. 

Through most of the examination, Katie was content to let Dr. Barnes poke and prod at her, until he tried redressing her. When she started to squirm and fuss, Lou stepped forward to help the doctor. Dr. Barnes was glad to let Lou take over with dressing Katie, while he talked to Kid. 

“Katie appears to be in good health. She is around two months old. Her weight is a little less than it should be, but I think that should improve with time.”

“That’s good to know.” Kid smiled as Lou settled a now content Katie in her arms. “Can you tell me what kind of milk would be best to feed her? Cow or goat milk? Rachel mentioned some sort of canned substitute that might work. Which is best for her?”

“Cow or goat’s milk can work in a pinch, and I’ve heard some good things about that canned milk, but wait a second; you aren’t thinking about keeping Katie are you?” Dr. Barnes gazed at Kid with growing disapproval. 

“I’m her pa!” Kid told him. “ Of course, I’m going to keep her!” 

“ A rough express station is no place for a baby.” Dr. Barnes echoed Teaspoon’s earlier statement. “Who’s going to care for her while you’re away on runs?” 

“I will.” Lou interjected. “If I’m not able to, Rachel will. Kid’s got all the help he needs in caring for Katie.” 

“This little one needs a family to raise her.” Dr.Barnes argued. “Not a bunch of rowdy express riders, a grizzled old stationmaster, and a housekeeper.” 

“Katie HAS a family.” Kid replied. “Lou and I were already making plans to get married. Oleson showing up in town with Katie was unexpected, but it doesn’t change anything. We are going to be her family.” 

Kid fished some coins out of his pocket and handed them to the doctor. “Now if you’ll excuse us, we need to go meet Rachel at the mercantile.” 

Kid gestured for Lou to precede him out of the room, and he followed behind her. They left Dr. Barnes office and headed toward Tompkins.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

“Morning Rachel.” William Tompkins greeted Rachel warmly as she stepped onto the porch outside of his store. The storekeeper had been sweeping it before she appeared. 

“Morning Tompkins. Nice day, isn’t it?” Rachel smiled at him. 

“Sure is,” Tompkins glanced up at the pristine sky. “Let me finish sweeping and I’ll be ready to assist you.”

“Take your time. Kid and Lou will be joining me shortly, so I think I’ll do some looking around until they get here.” Rachel told him. 

“Suit yourself.” Tompkins opened the door and held it for Rachel so she could enter his establishment. 

Rachel disappeared inside the mercantile, leaving Tompkins to finish sweeping his porch. Tompkins made quick work of finishing his task, and after propping his broom against the exterior wall, he joined Rachel inside. 

He found the PX housekeeper by the section of his store where he kept barrels and crates of fruits and vegetables he purchased from local farmers. She was carefully selecting shiny red apples from one of the barrels and placing them in the basket she carried. 

“Those are real sweet.” Tompkins told her. “Hiram Jonston grows the best apples around.” 

“Yes, he does.” Rachel agreed. “Teaspoon and the boys love them.” 

“A lot of folks do.” Tompkins stated. “Give me your supply list for the station and I’ll get started on it.” 

Rachel fetched the list out of her bag, and handed it to Tompkins. 

The storekeeper headed to the back of the store and got to work gathering the dry goods that the Pony Express station needed. 

When Rachel was finished selecting the produce she needed, she browsed the aisles, selecting an item or two for herself. Eventually, she landed in the aisle that displayed baby things. She eyed the varied selection with interest, mentally picking out the items that she would purchase if she was Kid and Lou. 

She moved on to the area of the mercantile where Tompkins kept ready to wear clothing, shoes, and a number of frivolities, mixed among bolts of colorful fabrics. She found herself almost giddy with the prospect of having so many sewing, knitting, and quilting projects ahead for her and Lou to do. 

Rachel hoped Kid and Lou joined her soon. She was eager to get the shopping done and get back to the station.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

More than once on their way to Tompkins, kid had to refrain from putting his arms around Lou or offering to assist her onto the sidewalk leading up to the mercantile. There was something about her carrying Katie that made him want to hold her close, and shelter them in the protective folds of his arms. 

“I wonder if Rachel’s done any shopping for Katie yet?” Kid said as he held the door open for her. 

“I doubt it.” Lou entered the store with Kid a step behind her. “She said she would wait for us to join her so we could all do the choosing.” 

“Rachel?” Kid called out, nodding to Tompkins at the back of the store. 

He saw the older man’s bushy eyebrows arch as Tompkins caught sight of the bundle in Lou’s arms. He flashed the shopkeeper a grin before following Lou down the first aisle to the right towards the location where Rachel’s answering,‘over here’ had come from. 

They found Rachel standing in front of a shelf displaying a wide assortment of items Kid assumed were all needed in the caring of a ‘baby’. There were glass bottles in different shapes and sizes, a collection of ins that had labels which read ‘lotion,’‘powder,’ and ‘salve.’ There were also brush and comb sets, silver spoons, and many other things. 

Kid stared at the display of baby items and felt overwhelmed. He had no idea where to start shopping and was glad Rachel and Lou were there to help him select the items they would need to care for Katie. 

“Kid, you okay?” Lou asked, noticing the way he was staring at the shelves of baby items. 

“Yeah, just a bit overwhelmed is all.” Kid admitted.

“That’s normal.” Rachel assured him. “Most folks have time to prepare for a baby coming, not have one dropped on them out of the blue.” 

“I’m glad I have you and Lou to help me. I’d be lost otherwise.” Kid said. 

“You aren’t alone,Kid.” Lou reminded him softly. “Whatever happens next, we’re in this together.” 

Kid smiled at her. 

“Hand Katie over to Kid, Lou, and we’ll get started.” Rachel suggested. 

Kid welcomed Katie into his arms, and the threesome set to work on picking out the things they would need to care for Katie. Rachel and Lou did most of the choosing, with Kid voicing his opinion. After choosing bottles, spoons, tins of lotions, powder, and salve among other things, the trio moved over to the aisle where the ready to wear clothing and bolts of fabrics were located. 

The list of items they had already picked out, grew as they made their selections. Bleached muslin for diapers. Durable material for blankets, quilts, bedding, and pillows. Several lengths of cotton, in various colors and patterns were chosen for Rachel and Lou to fashion into dresses and bonnets. Brightly colored yarn was chosen for shawls and booties. By the time they were finished shopping, there was quite a pile stacked on Tomkins’ counter. 

“You and Teaspoon take on another orphan?” Tompkins asked the housekeeper as she, Kid, and Lou stepped up to it.

“No,” Kid told the shopkeeper, “Katie’s mine.” 

“yours?” Tompkins’ mouth dropped open in surprise. “I didn’t know you were attached to anyone around here Kid.” 

“I’m not.” Kid didn’t look at Lou.” Katie’s ma was someone I knew before I joined the express.” 

“So you are a pa now.” Tompkins commented.”Guess congratulations are in order.” 

Tompkins’ words surprised Kid. He had expected disapproval or a snide remark from the storekeeper. The older man had never cared much for him or any of the other riders and there had been many altercations between all of them. 

“Thanks,” Kid murmured. 

“Rachel, the express supplies have already been tallied up.” Tompkins directed his next words to the housekeeper. 

“I guess we should have brought a wagon.” Rachel commented as she took in the express supplies and the pile of items they had selected for Katie. 

“We’ll take the few things we’ll immediately need for Katie with us to the station, and then I’ll come back with a wagon for the rest.” Kid said. 

Katie began to stir in his arms as he spoke, Kid watched with fascination as her tiny eyelids fluttered open and she gazed up at him through blue eyes identical to his own. Katie’s nose wrinkled up and her little mouth opened, and he was startled by the ear piercing wail that escaped between her small lips. 

“I’ll take Katie back to the station and feed her.” Lou suggested, reaching for the squirming bundle in Kid’s arms. 

Kid’s relief was obvious as he handed his upset daughter to Lou. “Will you send one of the fellas over with a wagon?” 

“Sure.” Lou turned to leave, but Rachel stopped her with a hand on her arm. 

“You’re going to need this.” The housekeeper tucked a can of “Nestle Infant milk” between the crook of Lou’s arm and Katie’s tiny feet. 

“Thanks.” Lou made a quick departure with the fussing Katie, leaving Kid and Rachel to wait for Tompkins to finish adding up the items Kid was purchasing for Katie.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

“I wonder where Kid and Lou disappeared to?” Cody commented to Noah as they worked on repairing a couple of boards in the express’s barn wall that had been kicked out by a pair of their newest horses, during a recent thunderstorm. 

“Don’t know.” Noah nailed the last board into place, before standing up, and eyeballing his and Cody’s handiwork. “I thought they were behind us when we were walking to the barn earlier. Maybe Rachel or Teaspoon sent them on an errand into town.” 

“Maybe.” Cody commented, his back to the barn wall. He glanced across the yard in time to see Lou come hurrying down the street with a squirming, wailing bundle in her arms. His eyes bugged out. “Is that Lou with a ...baby?” 

“A what?” Noah exclaimed, turning to look in the direction Cody was looking. Surprise flooded through him as he caught sight of Lou with something in her arms that definitely looked and sounded like a bundled up baby. He tapped Cody on the arm, “Come on, let’s go she what’s going on?” 

The two male riders hurried across the yard to the bunkhouse. They entered it to find Lou pacing back and forth, rocking a wailing baby in her arms. She looked relieved to see them. 

“Could one of you open that can and pour the contents into a pan and set it on the stove?” She asked Cody and Noah, pointing at a tin can on the table. 

“Uh, sure, Lou,” Noah said, picking up the can and going over to cupboard. With quick efficiency, he carried out Lou’s instructions. 

“Thanks Noah,” Lou continued walking back and forth, rocking Katie, and crooning soothingly to her. 

“Lou, whose baby do you have?” Cody asked the question he and Noah both wanted the answer to.

“Kid’s.” Lou replied. 

“Kid’s?” Cody and Noah exclaimed together.

“Yes.” Lou smothered a giggle as she took in the almost identical expressions on her fellow riders faces. “Her name is Katerina, Katie for short. We just found out about her a little while ago.” 

“Where’s Kid at now?” Cody inquired. 

“At Tompkins with Rachel, buying the stuff we’re going to need to take care of Katie.” Lou explained. She shoved the still crying infant into Cody’s arms. “Hold her while I get her bottle ready.” 

“What? No!” A horrified Cody protested even as his arms closed protectively around the wriggling, wailing bundle as Lou released Katie into them. 

“Rock her back and forth and you’ll be fine.” Lou instructed him as she gathered up the empty bottle they had discovered among the few things Odella’s brother had given them for Katie. 

She quickly washed it out, before hurrying over to the stove where Noah was carefully watching over the liquid contents of the can he had poured into it earlier. She dipped a finger into the warming liquid and touched it to the tip of her tongue. After deciding that it was the right temperature, Lou used a ladle to pour some of it into the bottle she was holding. She quickly put on the lid and hurried over to where Cody was pacing and rocking a crying Katie. 

“You can give her back to me now.” Lou told Cody, sitting down at the table, and laughed when the blond rider quickly did as she requested. 

She got Katie settled into the crook of her arm and pressed the nipple of the bottle to the hungry infant’s mouth. Katie’s tiny lips latched onto it immediately and the three riders watched as she greedily started sucking on it. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say she was related to Cody.” Noah commented with a grin. 

Lou chuckled, startling Katie, who stopped sucking momentarily to stare up at her, before going back to her meal. 

“Miss Katie takes after her Uncle Cody in more ways than just eating,” Cody proudly boasted, “She’s got my natural good looks too.” 

“No, she has her ma’s. “Kid said as he and Rachel came inside. His heart warmed again at the sight feeding Katie. “Both her mas.” 

His words earned him a brilliant smile from Lou. Then, a look of consternation filled her face. “ Oh no! I forgot to send one of the boys with the wagon! I’m sorry, Kid. Katie was fussing and in trying to get a bottle ready for her, it slipped my mind to ask one of them.” 

“It’s alright.” Kid assured her. “Cody and Noah can help me go get them.” 

“We can?” Cody asked.

“Yes, you can.” Rachel said, “If you want any of the apple pie I’m going to make tonight.” 

Cody licked his lips, anticipating biting into one of Rachel’s delicious apple pies. He headed for the door. “I’ll get the wagon ready.” 

Noah laughed and followed the blonde rider out the door. 

“I’ll be back soon.” Kid told Rachel and Lou, before he exited the bunkhouse too.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve   
“So, you’re a pa now.”Cody commented to Kid from his perch on the wagon seat beside his chestnut haired friend, as the trio of riders left the PX station. 

“I reckon I am.” Kid said as he guided the team of horses down Main Street toward Tompkins Mercantile. 

“kinda sudden-like how you found out.” 

“You could say that.” Kid replied, jerking suddenly on the reins to bring the horses to an abrupt halt as a little boy ran out in front of the team. 

“Are you going to keep her?” Cody watched as the little boy’s frantic mother scooped him up into her arms up into her arms and but of their path. 

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?” Kid snapped as he started the team in motion again. “She’s my daughter damn it! Of course, I’m going to keep her!” 

“Are you sure she’s yours?” Noah spoke up from the bed of the wagon. 

“Yes, I’m sure. Odella’s brother brought Katie to me.” Kid reined the team to a stop outside of the mercantile. “He wouldn’t lie to me. Besides, you saw Katie. She has my eyes.” 

“And her Uncle Cody’s appetite.” Noah quipped. 

All three men chuckled, easing the tension between them. 

Kid set the brake on the wagon and all three climbed down from it. The Virginian tied the reins to the hitching post, before the trio stepped onto the porch, and entered the store. 

Tompkins was helping a harried young mother with bickering children at the back counter, as the threesome approached. 

“We’re here to pick up our purchases.” Kid told the storekeeper. 

The older man acknowledged the rider’s words with a nod. Kid walked over to the counter where his purchases set along with the items for the station. 

“Did you buy out the store on baby things?” Noah asked Kid, his dark eyes scanning over the enormous stack of packaged items. 

“I only bought what Rachel and Lou thought we’d need to care for Katie. The rest of the items are for the station.” Kid began to load some of the packages into his arms. 

Noah and Cody followed his lead, and soon the riders were carrying out their first load to the wagon. It took the trio two more additional trips into the store before they had loaded all the purchased items into the back of the wagon and were on their way back to the station.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

When they arrived back at the station, Rachel set Cody and Noah on unloading the items for the station in the bunkhouse, while Kid and Lou carried what they had purchased for Katie over to the housekeeper’s small house. Rachel, with a contented Katie in her arms, led the way to her house. 

“We’re going to need to do some fixing on the spare room to make it work not only for Katie, but also to accommodate the both of you as well.” Rachel said once all the packages had been deposited in her small kitchen. 

“We don’t need anything fancy Rachel.” Lou was quick to tell her. “Just a bed for whichever one of us will be with Katie during the night.” 

“Or when we tend to her together.” Kid added. “Until Lou and I are married, we’re going to stay living in the bunkhouse. Lou and I had already discussed renting a room at the boarding house after we’re married.Now it might be fitting if we look into renting a house instead, now that Katie’s here.”

“Another thing we’ll be discussing.” Lou said. 

“Well until then, we’ll be rearranging things in my spare bedroom to accommodate all three of you. First off, let me lay Miss Katie here down on my bed so she can nap, while the three of us work.” Rachel took Katie into her bedroom and deposited her in the middle of her bed. 

Then the two riders and Rachel entered the second bedroom. It was sparsely furnished with a bed, dresser, and nightstand with lamp. The bed was positioned in the middle of the room with its headboard against the opposite wall from the door, beneath the solitary window. The nightstand was to the left of the bed, and the dresser stood against the wall where the door was located.

“Let’s turn the bed so that one side is pressed against the wall with the window in it?” Lou suggested.

She walked further into the room and gestured with her hands outlining the design as she spoke. “The nightstand can go beside it. Katie’s cradle can go at the foot of the bed, and end the corner we can put the rocking chair. The dresser can stay where it is, and the smaller one we purchased can go here.What do your think Kid?” 

‘Sounds like a good arrangement.” Kid said. 

“I like it.” Rachel stated.   
Lou beamed at them. 

“While you two work in here, I’ll start making room in the kitchen for the items of Katie’s to be stored in there.” Rachel left them to their work.

Kid and Lou worked through the afternoon, first rearranging the furniture,and then adding the cradle, rocking chair, and small dresser into the room’s design. Lou fussed about as she put the linens on Katie’s cradle. As she stood back and admired her handiwork, she felt a nostalgic wave of emotion sweep over her. 

She sniffled as she remembered the last baby she had taken care of. Her little sister Teresa had been a beautiful baby. Big blue eyes, light brown curls,and sweet smile. Teresa had always been a very happy baby too. None of their pa’s anger or abuse had ever touched her. 

Lou missed both of her younger siblings very much. Theresa and Jeremiah had both been adopted a few months earlier by a childless couple who had fallen in love with them when they had visited the orphanage. Lou had consented to the adoption and received regular letters from not only her siblings, but Mrs. Ackers as well. 

“Lou?”

Kid stepped up beside her as she stood beside the cradle, her gaze focused on something not in the room. Kid’s voice broke through her reverie. She gazed up at him, and Kid’s eyes widened at seeing the tears standing open in her eyes. 

“Lou, if this is-?” Kid started, worrying again that taking Katie on to raise as he own was too much for him to ask of her. 

Lou pressed a finger to his lips. “I want to Katie’s ma. I was just thinking on how the last baby I took care of what Tessa. She was such a sweet baby. It got me missing her and ‘Miah is all. Katie is the first baby I’m never going to have to give up. Well, until she gets married of course. 

Kid hugged her with relief. “We have a long time to go before Katie’s old enough to get married, and by then I might just decide I can’t let her go.” 

“When the right fellow comes along.” Lou kissed him. “You will let her go. Especially if you want her to happy like you’ve made me.” 

“Maybe.” Kid said doubtfully. 

He kissed her again. Hearing Katie start to fuss in Rachel’s bedroom, he took Lou’s hand and started leading her toward the door. “Let’s get washed up and tend to our daughter, then leave Rachel alone so that she can cook supper in peace.” 

“Alright.”


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

“Goochy-goo.” Teaspoon cooed, grinning down at Katie, who lay contentedly in his arms. 

He received a toothless grin in return for amusing her. He sat at his place at the table in the bunkhouse, waiting for Rachel to put supper on the table. Kid, Lou, Cody, and Noah all sat around the table as well, watching Teaspoon’s interaction with Katie with much amusement. 

Katie smiled and cooed at Teaspoon, clearly enjoying the amusing expressions they older man was making to amuse her. Kid’s heart turned over at the gurgling sounds Katie was making as she reacted to the older man’s silly antics. Lou, too, was equally moved by the endearing scene she was witnessing. She had never seen such delight on Teaspoon’s wizened features and knew it was a memory she would never forget. 

“Lou, will you help me set the food on the table?” Rachel asked from her position by the stove. 

“Everything looks and smells real good Rachel.” Cody licked his lips and eyed the food she and Lou set on the table. 

There was a platter of fried ham steaks, buttery mounds of mashed potatoes, bowls of green beans, carrots, gravy, and buttermilk biscuits. 

“Make sure you all save room for dessert.” Rachel instructed as she joined the others at the table.”I made peach cobbler for dessert.” 

“You know I’ll save room for that.” Noah stabbed a ham steak with his fork. 

“Noah.” Teaspoon turned a stern eye on the black rider. “Will you say grace?” 

Noah turned a questioning eye on the station master. Saying grace wasn’t something they practiced regularly, only on special occasions. He glanced at the others and saw he wasn’t the only one eyeing Teaspoon in puzzlement. 

Teaspoon sighed and looked down at Katie, and back up at Noah. “Saying grace is going to become a habit around here now that Miss Katie is here. Some other things need changing too, but for now this will do. Noah.” 

Noah set his fork down and lowered his head. He waited until the others had done so as well, before he closed his eyes, and asked a blessing over their meal. 

“You planning on holding Katie while you eat?” Kid asked.   
“Yep.” Teaspoon forked a ham steak onto his plate. “ She’s settled in for a little nap on my legs, and I’m not going to disturb her.” 

Kid grinned and dug into his food. In less than a day’s time, Katie had already worked here way into his and Lou’s hearts. Rachel’s too. Now it appeared their daughter was working her magic on Teaspoon as well. 

Talking was minimal as they enjoyed the delicious meal Rachel had prepared for them. When they did talk, it was at a lower tone so they wouldn’t wake Katie. Rachel has just served everyone peach cobbler with cream, when the door burst open, and Jimmy stormed in. 

“Man what a ride! I hope you saved some supper for me!” Jimmy, upon entering the bunkhouse, had turned immediately to hang up his hat, coat, and holsters on the pegs by the door. 

He jumped nearly out of his boots when a piercing wail filled the bunkhouse. Jimmy spun around and demanded, “What the hell is that?” 

“Don’t swear in front of my daughter Jimmy” Lou snapped, rising quicker than Kid, and moving to take a wailing Katie from Teaspoon. 

“Daughter?” Jimmy gaped at her in shock. “Since when do you have a daughter? How long was I gone?” 

“Sit down and I’ll get you a plate of food while Kid explains how he and Lou became parents while you were away.” Rachel told him. 

Jimmy did as Rachel instructed, his eyes never leaving the baby Lou was gently rocking in her arms. He listened as Kid gave him an abbreviated version of how he and Lou came to be parents, as he dug into the plate of food Rachel set before him. 

“So that’s the gist of it.” Kid said when was finished explaining. 

Jimmy eyed him thoughtfully as he savored the bite of peach cobbler with cream, he had placed in his mouth. The rich dessert tasted so good after the mediocre food he’d eatne over the past couple of days. 

It also gave him time to consider his response to what Kid had just told him. He tried hard nowadays not to pick fights with anyone, let alone the folks he cared about. He and Kid had mended their friendship, thought they still had moments when their tempers flared up. Both of them were too hotheaded for it not to happen upon occasion. 

He glanced up from his dessert to see a wary look settling on Kid’s face. Kid was bracing for an outburst from him. He glanced at Lou and saw a similar expression on her face. He sighed. 

“Guess that makes me an uncle.” He grinned at Kid. 

Relief flooded over Kid at Jimmy’s words. He didn’t’ want to fight with Jimmy. It was important to Lou that he and Jimmy kept their friendship intact. It was important to him too. 

“So, where is the little one going to sleep?” Jimmy asked glancing around the bunkhouse. “A bunkhouse isn’t exactly a fit place for a baby.” 

“Katie is going to stay with me.” Rachel informed him.”We made over my spare room for her. Kid and Lou will stay there too.” 

‘You’re moving out of the bunkhouse?” Jimmy’s eyes sifted from Kid to Lou. 

“Not entirely.” Kid told him. “We want to care for Katie as much as possible. So on the nights, neither Lou or I have rides the next day, we’ll both stay with Katie at Rachel’s.” 

“At other times, one or the other of us will be with her.” Lou added. “When we’re both away on rides, Rachel has agreed to care for Katie.” 

“Count me in on helping with Katie too.” Noah said. 

“Me too.” Cody said. “After all the rest of us are Katie’s uncles too.” 

“Yes she is.” Kid agreed, fighting the wave of emotion filling him. 

“Since I’m finished eating, I’m going to go give Katie a bath and get her ready for bed.” Lou rose from her place beside Kid and headed toward the door. 

Kid started to rise to go with her, but Lou gestured for him to sit back down. ‘Stay and finish your cobbler. Join us when you’re finished.” 

Jimmy rose from the table. “I’ll walk you over to Rachel’s.” 

Lou had expected that Jimmy might seize an opportunity to speak to her in private. “If you like.” 

Lou bid the others goodnight and headed for the door. Jimmy beat her to it. He held it open for her. She eyed him for a moment before she exited the bunkhouse. Jimmy followed her out and closed the door behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

“Spit it out Jimmy.” Lou stepped off the porch and started across the yard toward Rachel’s house. 

“Spit out what?” Jimmy asked as he walked beside her. 

‘Whatever you got rolling around in your head.” 

Jimmy smiled. “You could always tell when I had something stewing.” 

“Not always.” Lou shifted Katie in her arms as they walked.” Most of the time though.” 

“Now that it’s just the two of us.” Jimmy searched for the words he wanted to use. “ How do you really feel about all of this?” 

“Katie’s arrival was unexpected. “Lou stopped walking, and turned to face him. “Kid and I are getting married Jimmy. Katie being here doesn’t change that.” 

“You can really love another woman’s baby?” Jimmy arched an eyebrow at her. 

“Yes.” Lou smiled at Katie who lay quietly in her arms. “Katie is Kid’s. That’s all I need to love her.” 

“You are a pretty special woman Lou.” Jimmy told her softly. 

“Thanks Jimmy.” Lou flushed at his words.” Come on, you can help me give Katie a bath.” 

“What? Uh, no, Lou…” Jimmy protested, as Lou slipped her hand through the loop of his arm and pulled him along with her as they continued onto Rachel’s house. 

“Best way for you to start getting acquainted with your niece, is by helping care for her.” Lou said as they entered Rachel’s kitchen. “Hold Katie while I get the stove going and water onto heat.” 

“Wait, no..” Jimmy’s words cut off as Lou handed Katie to him. 

“Sit down and rock or bounce her.” Lou instructed as she moved about the kitchen, adding more wood to the stove, lighting it, and then filling a large pot with water. 

Jimmy sat down at the small table and laid Katie on his legs. Very gently he began to lift one leg up in a bouncy movement. He was immediately rewarded with a toothless smile. He stared down at her with fascination. She had large blue eyes, like Kid’s, and angelic features.He felt his heart turning to mush the longer he looked at her. 

“She’s something pretty special ain’t she?” Lou commented softly. 

Jimmy looked up to see Lou smiling at him from where she stood by the stove. “Yeah she is.” 

Lou carried the smallest of Rachel’s washtubs into the kitchen from the pantry, and placed in on top of the table. She poured the pot of hot water into it and then pumped a little cold water into it from the sink, and then added that to the hot water inside the washtub. Next she dipped her finger into the water and found it to be the desired temperature she wanted. 

“You want to stay here or follow me into the bedroom while I gather the rest of what I need for her bath?” Lou asked Jimmy. 

“Miss Katie and I will wait here.” Jimmy said smiling down at his niece. 

It didn’t take long for Lou to gather what she needed to give Katie a bath. She brought everything out to the kitchen and set them on the table around the washtub. Then she spread out the towel and took Katie from Jimmy. She lay Katie on the towel and stripped her out of all her clothing. Lou picked Katie up and lowered her into the water. She kept Katie’s head up above the water, while she used her right hand to splash the warm water over the infant’s body. 

“Could you soap up that washcloth and hand it to me?” Lou asked Jimmy. 

“Sure.” He did as Lou requested and handed the soapy cloth to Lou. 

Lou used the soapy cloth to quickly, but gently wash Katie, from head to toe.She rinsed out the cloth and then ran it over Katie’s head and body to cleanse her of any remaining soap. 

“You’re pretty good at that.” Jimmy commented, watching how easily she handled bathing Katie. 

“I’ve had some practice at it. Although it’s been quite some time since I’ve done it.” Lou lifted Katie out of the water and placed her on the towel. “I used to help my Ma take care of ‘Miah and Tessa when they were babies.” 

“You miss them, don’t you?” Jimmy said. 

“I do.” Lou admitted. “Very much. But I’m happy for them. They have new parents to love and care for them.” 

Lou finished drying Katie, and then began dressing her in a fresh diaper and clean nightgown. She had just picked he rup when Kid entered the kitchen. 

“Tell you Pa had Uncle Jimmy helped you Mama give you a bath.” Lou kissed Katie, then handed her to Kid. 

“Is that right Katydid?” Kid kissed Katie’s forehead, before settling her into the crook of his arm. “Did Uncle Jimmy help Mama bathe you?” 

“I didn’t do anything but hold Katie while Lou got everything ready.” Jimmy told Kid. “And soaped up the washrag.Lou did all the rest.” 

“You helped that’s what is important. “Kid replied. “Thanks Jimmy.” 

Jimmy rose from his chair. “I’m going to turn in for the night. I’m bushed.” 

“Night Jimmy.” Kid and Lou said together as Jimmy left.

“If you want to take her on into our bedroom, I’ll make her a bottle, and then join you in a few minutes.” Lou suggested as she moved to fetch a bottle from the cupboard. 

“Alright.” Kid kissed Lou and then headed for their room. 

When he reached it, Kid settled Katie on the center of the bed that would be claimed by him and Lou, starting that night. He stripped out of his clothes and boots, until he was clothed only in his longjohns. He picked Katie back up, pulled the covers down, before sliding under them with Katie 

“You look pretty cozy.” Lou commented when she entered the bedroom and saw that Kid was already in bed.

“Will be cozier once you’re in it with us.” Kid said. 

Lou flushed at his words. She set Katie’s bottle on the night stand and then changed into a nightgown before climbing into bed. She settled down under the covers and gazed at Kid across Katie’s tiny form. 

“Thank you for being okay with all of this.” Kid spoke softlyso as not to bother Katie, who had drifted to sleep. 

“I am more than okay with it Kid.” Lou assured him. “I want to me Katie’s Ma and your wife.” 

“And I want nothing more than to be your husband and Katie’s Pa.” Kid leaned up on his elbows so he could reach across Katie’s sleeping form and kissed Lou. 

“I love you Kid.” 

“I love you too Lou.”


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

A sharp cry close to her ear, startled Lou awake. Her eyes popped open and she gazed sleepily around her and was momentarily disoriented when she didn’t see the bottom of Kid’s bunk above hers. It took her a moment to remember that she wasn’t in the bunkhouse, but in the spare bedroom at Rachel’s house, and that she wasn’t alone. 

Another cry pierced the dark room, bringing her fully awake. Katie! She sat carefully up and reached for Katie, to find Kid already pulling the whimpering infant into his arms. He crooned softly to her, trying to soothe her, and Lou felt her heart turn over. Kid might not have any previous experience for tending to a baby, but he was catching on pretty quickly. 

“I’ll go make her a fresh bottle.” Lou whispered, scrambling out of bed, and leaving the room. 

Lou padded into the kitchen and lit the lamp on the table. She moved as quietly as possible around the room, adding more wood to the stove, opening another can of the infant milk and dumping it into a pot on top of the stove. As the milk warmed, she moved over to the cupboard that Rachel had designated as Katie’s, and retrieved a a couple of bottles from within it. 

She yawned involuntarily as she waited for the milk to warm to a temperature that she thought safe for Katie to drink, then filled the hot liquid into the two bottles. She placed one into Rachel’s icebox, setting the pan in the sink, picked up the other bottle, blew out the lamp on the table, and hurried back into the bedroom where Kid awaited her with Katie. 

Lou closed the bedroom door, then lit the lamp on the bedside table, before joining Kid and Katie back in the bed. 

“I’ll feed her.” Kid took the bottle from Lou and after testing how warm it was on his wrist, quickly pressed it against Katie’s tiny lips. Katie latched onto the nipple and started drinking hungrily, letting out an odd little noise that sounded to Lou and Kid like it was a cross between a sigh and a moan. 

They exchanged amused glances over Katie’s head. 

“Her eating habits definitely came from Cody.” Kid quipped. 

Lou giggled. “She does seem to enjoy her food like he does.” 

They watched Katie eat in silence for a few moments, their hearts in sync with their growing devotion to the tiny infant that had been dropped into their lives. 

With Kid occupied with feeding Katie, Lou crawled off the bed and set about gathering up the items she would need to change their daughter once her appetite was satisfied. 

“I think she’s done.”Kid announced to Lou, holding up the half empty bottle for her to see. 

“You want to burp her or do you want me to?” Lou asked, taking the bottle from him and setting it on the nightstand beside the lamp. 

“I will.” Kid said. “Will you go get me some water?” 

“Sure.” Lou said. “I could use something to drink myself.” 

Lou padded back into the kitchen and after relighting the lamp, she quickly assembled a plate with a couple slices of cheese, ham, and bread. Then she filled a picture with water, added a mug onto the plate, blew out the lamp, and carried everything out of the kitchen and back into their room. 

Kid’s eyes lit up when he saw the tray of food Lou was carrying. “I almost called after you to grab us something to snack on, but I didn’t want to startle Katie or wake up Rachel.” 

Lou took Katie from Kid and quickly made short work of changing her diaper. Instead of putting the drowsy infant back into bed with her and Kid, Lou deposited Katie into her cradle at the foot of their bed. Lou made a third trip out to the kitchen, depositing the soiled diaper with the others in a bucket that would be washed the next day. Quickly she washed her hands at the kitchen sink and then hurried back into the bedroom where Kid awaited her. 

“She’s sleeping soundly.” Kid told Lou when she reentered their bedroom and closed the door behind her. 

“Good.” Lou joined him on the bed, and for the next few moments, all was silent in the room, except for their chewing. 

Once they had eaten and drank their fill, Kid and Lou settled back down underneath the blankets, and soon fell back to sleep in each other’s arms.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

The next morning, Rachel was already awake and heating something in a pan over the stove, when Lou came stumbling sleepily into the kitchen. She murmured ‘morning’ to the housekeeper as she hastened over to the icebox to pull out the bottle she had placed inside it during the night. 

Lou blinked when she saw it was no longer sitting on the top shelf. Where had it gone? She knew she had put one in there, hadn’t she?

“Looking for this?” Rachel asked softly. 

Lou turned to look at her and saw that she held the missing bottle in her outstretched hand. “Yes. Thanks for warming it up Rachel.” 

“You’re welcome. Katie keep you Kid and up all night?” Rachel inquired. 

“No. She only woke us up once during the night, and settled her right back to sleep once we got her fed and changed.” Lou informed her. “I just think it’s going to take Kid and I a little while to adjust to waking up in the middle of the night.” 

“Probably. I think Katie may be taking it easy on you right now.” Rachel said. “I wouldn’t be surprised that after a day or so of you all getting acquainted with one another, that Katie decides she needs a bit more tending to, especially during the night.” 

“ Miah was a heathen right from the start.” Lou told her. “He didn’t start sleeping through the night until he was almost a year old. Tessa, on the other hand, slept so much, that we had to often wake her up so that she could eat and we could change her. The doc that tended to her said that nothing appeared to be wrong with her though, just that she was a real contented baby. And she’s pretty much stayed that way.” 

A loud wail from the other room reached their ears just then. Lou stopped her reminiscing and dashed into the bedroom where Kid held a wailing Katie. 

“Sorry.” Lou said, hastily handing him the bottle. “Rachel’s awake and we got to talking about how our first night with Katie went.” 

“It’s okay.” Kid smiled at her, as Katie latched onto the nipple and started thirstily drinking. “What did you tell her?” 

“We handled it okay.” Lou smiled at him. “She mentioned that maybe we shouldn’t get too used to Katie being such a contented baby. That we should be prepared just in case her disposition changes.” 

Kid absorbed this bit of news. He knew he had a lot to learn about babies, and while he couldn’t see Katie turning into a a little terror, he supposed it was wise to heed Rachel’s words. After all, she knew more about babies than he or Lou combined. 

“No matter how Katie behaves, we’ll handle it.” He said confidently.

“Yes., we will.” Lou agreed. 

After Katie’s needs were taken care of, Kid and Lou got ready for their day, and the new family went into the kitchen to visit with Rachel. She was busily preparing breakfast for them all when they joined her and Lou offered her assistance. She wasn’t a great cook, but over the past month or so, she had been taking lessons from Rachel in preparation of her becoming Kid’s wife. 

Kid had assured her he wasn’t expecting her to be a fancy cook or stay in the kitchen all the time, but he had hesitantly admitted that it would be nice if she knew how to cook a few things. He had added that it would probably be a good thing if he knew his way around a stove too, and Lou had readily agreed. 

Lou knew Kid’s ideals of what kind of wife he planned to marry had changed since he met her. He knew that she was never going to be a woman contented to stay in the house, tending to it and whatever children they had. She wanted to work alongside of him in making their dream of owning a prosperous ranch come to life. 

When breakfast was almost finished, Rachel rushed to her room to get herself ready for the day, while Lou oversaw the final stages of their morning meal. She was just pulling the last batch of biscuits out of the oven when Rachel came back into the kitchen. Together they placed the meal of bacon, scrambled eggs, ham steaks, gravy, and fried apples into baskets and boxes to carry over to the bunkhouse. 

Kid handed Katie to Rachel and picked up the largest of the two boxes, and moved toward the door. Lou picked up the smaller one and followed after him, as Rachel slid the handle of the basket of biscuits over her arm, holding a contented Katie in the crook of her other arm, and slipped past both riders to open the door for them. Once all three had exited her house, she closed the door behind them, and the threesome headed over to the bunkhouse together.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

Buck was sitting on the front porch of the bunkhouse when Kid, Lou, and Rachel came out of the housekeeper’s house. He had arrived back at the station in the middle of the night and had fallen fast asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He had tried to ignore the sounds of Jimmy, Noah, and Cody moving about the bunkhouse as they readied themselves for the day, but stopped when they started talking about Kid, Lou, and a baby.

The trio of riders had his full attention now. What the heck were they talking about? Was Lou pregnant again? He hoped not, because she had only healed completely from her miscarriage a short time ago. But as he continued to listen to his fellow riders talk, he couldn’t hold back his questions any longer. Quickly, Jimmy, Cody, and Noah had filled them on what he needed to know about the newest member of their PX family. 

Katie. Buck chuckled, finding it amusing that Kid’s daughter carried the same name as his horse.Certainly Katie’s Ma and Kid both liked the name. He had wondered aloud to the others how Lou was feeling with Kid having a daughter from another woman, and was surprised to hear from Jimmy, Cody, and Noah that the female rider seemed happy with the idea. He had decided he would wait to believe them until he saw for himself how Lou acted around the baby. 

He had also decided sleep could wait until after the morning meal. He hurriedly took a shower, and was sitting on the steps of the bunkhouse so that the warmth from the rising sun could dry his hair, when he saw Kid, Lou, and Rachel leave the housekeeper’s house and start across the yard toward the bunkhouse. Kid and Lou each carried a box loaded down with what expected was their breakfast, while Rachel carried a basket slung over one arm, and a tiny quilt wrapped bundle in the crook of the other. 

A baby. A real baby. He had a niece. He couldn’t help thinking that how pleased Ike would have been to learn that he was an uncle. Ike loved children. A wave of grief struck him yard enough he felt moisture filled his eyes. He blinked them away and sighed. He didn’t think he was ever going to get over Ike being gone. They had been best friends and blood brothers for most of both their lives, and it just felt odd to him not be able to turn and see Ike standing close by. 

Ike would never be entirely gone from his life. He still felt his presence upon occasion, remembered their shared memories, and knew that his blood brother lived on in the hearts of every member of their PX family, just as he knew Ike’s soul continued on in a spiritual plain. 

“Morning Buck.” Kid greeted the Kiowa rider with a smile. “When did you get back?” 

“Late last night.” Buck replied as he moved to take the box Lou carried from the female rider. “Let me take that Lou.” 

“Sure.” Once Lou would have protested if any of her fellow riders offered to take a box or something from her, wanting them to realize that she could carry her own weight around the station. Now, she knew that none of them thought less of her capabilities because she was a woman. “Thanks, Buck.” 

As he followed Kid into the bunkhouse with his load, Lou turned and took Katie from Rachel. She found her daughter wide awake and smiled. The two women reached the porch just as Teaspoon came strolling across the yard from his ‘place’ attached to the barn. 

“How’s Miss Katie doing this morning?” Teaspoon asked as the trio stepped onto the porch and moved toward the open doorway. 

“She is wide awake and looking around her at everything.” Lou said proudly. 

“Can I hold my niece?” 

The question came from Buck, who had quickly set the box he carried onto the cupboard by the stove, and moved back to the doorway as Teaspoon, Rachel, and Lou came through it. 

“Sure you can.” Lou said. 

Buck reached carefully for Katie, lifting her slowly out of Lou’s arms, and settling her into the crook of his left arm. He made a few adjustments with how he held her, following Lou’s soft instructions, until he felt confident he was holding her right. Then he moved slowly over to table and eased himself onto one of the benches, as he stared down in fascination at the tiny infant in his arms. 

He sensed, more than felt a slight touch on left shoulder as someone had placed their hand on it, and knew that it was Ike. He felt his heart constrict momentarily, and moisture welled up in his eyes again, but he made no move to blink them away. Instead he kept his gaze on Katie, knowing that Ike was doing the same. 

She was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. She had wide blue eyes the color of Kid’s, and exquisite features that made him think that her ma must have been quite a beauty. Both of her ma’s were beauties he mentally corrected himself. He was aware of the others eyes upon him, but it was Lou his gaze immediately sought out. 

She was standing a short distance away from him and there were tears standing in her eyes. He knew then that she was thinking of Ike too, and remembering how much their fallen brother loved children, especially babies. 

“She’s beautiful.” Buck whispered. 

“Thank you.”Kid said softly, moving into Buck’s line of sight as he moved to slip an arm around Lou’s waist. “We are going to raise her to know of her Uncle Ike too.” 

Kid’s words were almost his undoing. Buck felt the tears he had been trying to hold back, fall silently down his face. 

“Oh Buck.” Lou exclaimed softly. 

She moved to kneel down before him and laid a hand on his bowed head and one on his arm. Lou pressed her head against his and for few moments and wept with him. Silence filled the bunkhouse as they all remembered their fallen family member. Ike’s death was hard for all of them. 

Katie let out a protesting wail that shattered the silence, startled the uncle holding her, and elicited chuckles from everyone else in the bunkhouse. 

“Wow…she’s got a set of lungs for such a tiny mite.” Buck commented as he used his right hand to brush the tears from his eyes. 

“Wait until you hear her scream like that in the middle of the night.” Kid commented wryly. “You’ll think a bugle’s going off in your ear!” 

“She wasn’t that bad Kid.” Lou scolded him lightly, taking Katie from Buck and began rocking her back and forth in her arms. Katie immediately settled down again.

“Alright, she wasn’t.” Kid admitted his eyes glowing as he gazed at Lou. They had barely had Katie for one whole day, and Lou’s maternal instincts were already kicking in. “ But you have to admit it was a startling sound to hear in the middle of the night next to your ear.” 

“That’s true. I didn’t know what it was at first.” Lou admitted. “It took her letting out another cry for it to sink in that it was her trying to get our attention.” 

“Are we all just going to sit around shooting the breeze or are we going to eat?” Cody complained. 

More laughter filled the bunkhouse as they moved to take their seats at the table, Lou passing Katie to Rachel who settled her onto Buck’s bunk before joining them for the meal. Before Teaspoon could ask anyone to say grace over the meal, Kid volunteered to say it. He had a lot to be grateful for. He had a wonderful woman who loved him as much as he loved her, a new beautiful daughter to raise, four brothers of the heart, a man he considered his real pa, and an amazing maternal figure in his life. He was certainly a blessed man. 

As he poured out his heart in the simple grace that encompassed more than just blessing the food before him, he felt Lou slip her hand into his, giving it a gentle squeeze, assuring him that no matter what happened in the future, they would face it together. 

 

The End..


End file.
